Jealous
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha gets jealous from Bruce's female lab partner. A Brutasha Oneshot


Natasha has been attentively watching them for nearly an hour now from one of Stark's security cameras. She somehow always ends up checking the laboratory surveillance everytime this particular guest visit the tower.

Two brilliant individuals are sitting on high quality lab chairs facing each other, conversing about the latest enhancements in cellular regeneration technology. Both of them are enthusiastic to exchange insights regarding the subject.

Natasha watched the woman closely, the female geneticist raised a hand in the air as she made a humorous comment on the man's theories that made him laugh out loud. The man's delighted reaction made Natasha raise an eyebrow. They really seem to be enjoying every single bit of their time together.

The former spy felt her muscles constrict, both hands clenched into a fist as her breathing starts to shallow. She has seen them work together countless of times before but she can't help herself suppress what she's feeling everytime the woman makes the man elated in whatever she says or do.

Natasha remained stationary in her seat as she continued to silently observe the interactions of the lab partners for another thirty minutes through the large screen. Deciding that she has kept an eye at them long enough, she briskly stepped out of the spacious security room and left the tower straightaway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was almost midnight, Bruce steadily lied his back on the soft king sized bed inside his shared room with Natasha. He is trying his best not to doze off since she is still inside the shower. They made it a habit to try to sleep at the same time every night.

He hadn't seen her much earlier today as he spent most of his time inside the lab working with Helen Cho.

Nat finally stepped out of the shower drying her damp hair with a towel. Her eyes settled on a sleeping Bruce as she slowly puts on a black nightgown.

She carefully moved to her side of the bed as she finished dressing herself. She made slow, intentional movements not to wake him up.

A heavy arm wrapped around her waist as she felt a warm body come close to hers. His chin on her shoulder as his nose prod her cheeks slowly.

"What kept you busy all day? I haven't seen you since this morning. Did you eat well?" Bruce mumbled on the side of her face.

Natasha didn't reciprocate the sweet physical gesture, she laid on the bed beside him keeping both of her hands to her sides.

"I went out for a walk," She honestly said in a monotonous voice.

"You did? Why?" He asked, surprised at what she said. He's a little less drowsy now.

"I just needed some fresh air," She replied with a much silent tone.

Bruce knew something's bothering her so he quickly opened his eyes as he regained his full consciousness. Swiftly, he propped his elbow to support his head as he anxiously stared at her. Natasha's eyes were closed, her face not showing any emotion.

"Did something happened? Are you hurt?" He frets, roaming his eyes on her body to see any physical sign of injury.

Natasha remained externally calm. She thought about the things she saw earlier. His genuine smile, his real laugh, his excitement, his eagerness, his happiness. She felt a pang inside her heart for the fact that those were not meant for her.

"You're just too fond inside your lab to notice things," She answered tediously.

"Huh? What happened while I was in there?" He questioned her unknowingly.

She has been feeling this emotion for a while now and it just gets stronger after each encounter. Natasha slowly opened her eyes, knowing the only way to get pass this is to confront the problem. She finally lets it out. "Do you ever see yourself with someone else?"

"What?" Bruce was completely surprised and confused. His mouth wide open, eyebrows furrowed, his face entirely puzzled. They were quiet for a moment. "Are you saying you're..?" He didn't finish his sentence.

Bruce found her eyes and stared at her waiting for her to respond. When she doesn't answer, he took a deep breath, placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and repeatedly gave her small chaste kisses on the lips. He pulled back only a few inches from her face as he seriously said, "I don't want anybody else. You are the only person in the whole universe I want to be with. Nothing can ever change that. I love you so much Natasha."

"But you are more compatible with her," She gave a rebuttal. Her face still impassive.

"Helen is just a friend. I don't see anything more. And even with our differences Nat, we make it work. We always make it work," He replied certainly.

Her face subtly softens, she coyly said she's sorry but he apologized for making her feel that way. They shared kisses all night long and then held each other close as they both shut their eyes and succumb to sleep.

:)


End file.
